My Sweet Bellatrix
by Angel Lolita
Summary: Bellatrix Black was the forgotten child, the unwanted and unloved daughter who was forced into a loveless marriage because it was what was expected of her. Forced to join the death eaters Bella feels her life is worthless until she meets her master.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. **

**This is my first ever story fanfic so please be nice but honest! **

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I pushed the door open careful and stepped inside. Lately my home had become my hell.

The smell of blood hit me the second I shut the door behind me. I felt a flutter of panic in my chest and I ran into the living room. There was blood everywhere, smeared on the walls and staining the hardwood floors. My eyes darted around the room trying to take in every detail and then I saw it, the pitiful shape lying in the corner. My heart pounded as I walked towards it, praying that what I thought was true was just my imagination.

I turned the shape over and I let out a strangled scream.

"My little girl, my baby oh my god!" I heard a voice say and then I realised that it was my own.

I bent down to cradle her in my arms. Her face was still and she looked like she was sleeping yet she wasn't breathing. It was the killing curse that did it and mercifully the blood that was everywhere was not hers.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned. I could vauguely make out my husband as he made his way towards me. His image was distorted by the tears that were in my eyes.

"Call it my revenge," He whispered in my ear and I let out a howl of pain.

"Revenge for what Rodolphus? What did I do that could warant this?" I asked, my voice weaker than I had intended it to be.

"For stopping me from marrying Melody," He said and I sobbed harder. He had to bring her up now didn't he?

"The Dark Lord is coming," He said and I nodded solemnly. I knew what he meant. Tidy up the mess and pull yourself together Bella or else we'll both get it. Only I didn't care anymore. My baby girl was dead, whatever happened next didn't matter.


	2. Shattered Glass and Future Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. **

**Please read and review so I can improve :D**

**AN/ This is how it all began.... **

* * *

**_Shattered Glass and Future Sorrows_**

"What?" I asked. I though I heard my mother say that I was going to be married on Tuesday but there was no way that could be possible. For one Tuesday was just two days away and I had no idea who the groom could possibly be.

"You're going to be married on Tuesday to Rodolphus Lestrange so today your going shopping for your dress. I want no arguments Bella you will do as you are told!" My mother said as I opened my mouth to object. It didn't stop me though.

"What do you mean I'm goign to marry Rodulphus Lestrange? When was this decided? Did no one think to ask me if I wanted to marry him or not? It's not like this is my life or anything you know." I shouted at her. There was no way this could be happening. Why would they plan my wedding without telling me and why would they make me marry_ Rodolphus? _

Since the first time we had met when he was 7 and I was 5 we had hated each other. He broke my toy broomstick so I broke his toy wand and then he slapped me across the face. I was stunned when he did it. I didn't cry I was just shocked.

Now my parents were planning my wedding to him in two days! Were they crazy?

"Why can't Cissy or Andy marry him?" I asked. My mother gave a look that pretty much said, do you really want to know. The answer was simple, Andromeda and Narcissa were loved, I wasn't. I never had been. My mother's favourite was Andromeda and my father loved Narcissa above the rest of us. I was left out. I was firstborn so I suppose I was kind of a practice so that when each had a baby they could love they would know what to do.

"Bella go and get ready to to go shopping or else I will make you get ready to go shopping." She spoke quietly but even I couldn't miss the not so subtle hint. In short do what I want or I'll use the Imperious curse to make you.

I turned and walked out of the front sitting room and up the stairs to my bedroom.

I slammed the door shut behind me. Angry tears bubbled beneath my eyelids as I threw myself on to my bed, burying my head under the black velvet covers.

The whole room was black and silver. My mirror sat in a black frame with silver spiders and snakes cut into it. It was my second most prized possession. My most prized possession was a "prophecy" that they sell at fairs for 3 galleons. It was a miniature glowing orb that would tell you future if you smashed it.

I got up from my bed and I began to tear my room apart. My anger drove me to send everything crashing from my black and silver dressing table to the floor. The "prophecy" smashed. I stared at it, horrified by what I'd done and then it I heard my future:

"_You will love those that cannot love,_

_You will long for your childhood dreams,_

_You will wish for your hearts desire,_

_You will lose the most precious thing in your life,_

_You will die for love that you cannot have"_

I stared at the shattered glass and took a deep breath. It was a cheap fair trinket. It was _not _a real prophecy. Even so I felt sick inside. What if it came true?


	3. Here Comes The Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just a bit of the plot and maybe a few characters =]**

**Please read and review so I can improve thanks. **

* * *

**_Here Comes the Bride_**

I cried when I woke up that morning. My sisters came to my room to help fix my hair and dress me in my white dress. It was an extravagant lacy thing and I truly detested it even when I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I looked beautiful but not like I was supposed to look. My sisters had done my make up wrong and my hair sat at funny angles. I wasn't me anymore but I suppose that was the whole point of them making me look like this. My mother had probably told them to. If I didn't look like me then I wouldn't feel like me and I would accept my new role better.

I began to sob as I gazed at the stranger in the mirror. I realised too late that this was a bad idea because it caused my make up to run down my face. My sisters saw it and began fussing at me. "Oh come now Bella it's not that bad," Andy chastised.

"NOT FOR YOU IT ISN'T YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE AT TRUE LOVE I DON'T!" I yelled at her and I reached for my wand. I pointed the wand at my sister's neck and I felt my rage surge through my body.

"Bella no!" Cissy cried and my gaze flicked to her face. I saw the terror in her eyes and I instantly lowered my wand. I drew a shaking hand across my powdered face and removed the last of my tears. Calmly I sat down but both my sisters eyed me warily. I hastily smiled up at them and they seemed to relax slightly.

"Make me beautiful," I whispered, my voice threatening to crack on every word. My sisters cautiously obliged and soon I was done up. I looked like a dolly. There was a knock on my bedroom door and my mother entered my room. My sisters left instantly and I was left alone with this woman who was so willing to marry me off to Rodolphus Lestrange.

I gazed at her cruel smiling face and I felt sick. I was her eldest daughter, how could she do this to me?

"You look nice, not quite beautiful but nice enough," She said icily. I felt that anger burn inside me again. I was doing this for the family she could at least act like she appreciated it. "You have 15 minutes before you have to walk down that aisle and believe me sweetie you will walk down that aisle and you will say your "I do's" no matter what."

I hated the way that she could make me feel so small and so ridiculous all at once. "Why don't I get the chance of happiness?" I asked her.

She looked at me, a strange, puzzled look crossing her face, before she answered me.

"I never got my chance so why the hell should you get yours? You are girl, a member of the Black family. You have no choice in the matter." Her voice was more cruel than I had ever heard it before and then I got it, this had happened to her. I felt a strange mixture of hatred and pity churn in my stomach and then she did something that I will never forgive her for.

She raised her wand and pointed at me, "IMPERIO!" She yelled and my fate was sealed.


	4. I do

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just a bit of the plot and maybe a few characters =]**

**Please read and review so I can improve thanks. **

* * *

**_I do_**

It was the most peculiar feeling in the world to walk down the aisle and feel no control over what my body was doing. I felt my mouth curve into a smile and I felt my eyes lower themselves shyly as I approached my-soon-to-be-husband at the alter. The whole room was bedecked in black flowers to symbolised my family. Behind the preist there was the Lestrange crest. Above Rodolphus there was a beautiful arch of black flowers and when I walked under it my dress turned the same colour as the darkest night.

My sisters looked stunning in their bridesmaid dresses and I wanted to stare at them, take in every detail of thier outfits but I felt my head snap around to face Rodolphus. I smiled alluringly up at him and I felt nothing but the urgent need to repeat exactly what the priest said to me. My mouth moved with any help from me. My mother sat right behind me guiding me along with her wand.

A part of my head noted that this was wrong but I couldn't stop it, I couldn't put an end to it. I said my vows flawlessly and Rodolphus said his vows almost as good as I. I could see in his face a slight glimmer of despair and I thought I knew what he felt. Then he moved in to kiss me and I attempted to fight the Imperius Curse in vain. When his lips met mine I felt like I might throw up yet the Curse prevented that. When we broke apart my lips curved once more in their painted smile and I sank into a curtsy that was impossibly low.

What was my mother doing? She was making me seem weak and submissive. I was not weak and submissive! My husband took my hand and I felt the curse lift. I still let him lead me away from the cheering crowd and I looked at them. There were people I had never seen before on both sides of the church. I met the eyes of many of them and they all looked happy. My eyes betrayed the sorrow that I felt and then my eyes met those of a man I had never seen before. He was stood on my husbands side of the church, sitting near the back and when my eyes met his he bowed his head at me slightly.

He was the most handsome man in the church by far and I asked my husband who he was.

"That my sweet is my lord and master, and now he is yours too," I smiled sweetly at the man in the church and felt sorrow settle in my heart like ice. Yet another man I would have to obey other than the one by my side. Would I ever get to plan my own destiny?


	5. Honeymoons Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. **

**Please read and review so I can improve :D**

**AN/ This chapter contains some scenes that readers may find upsetting.  
**

* * *

_**The Honeymoons Over**_

I stepped out of the flames and into the hotel lobby. Rodolphus followed close behind me. i stood at the side of the reception desk while he checked us in and then I let him lead me upstairs. The memory of that man in the church, the one who was now supposedly my lord and master, had me so absorbed that I appeared almost dazed. I'm sure the hotel staff would have thought that the soft smile playing about my lips and the far off look in my eyes was simply because I was full of love for my new husband.

He took my hand and gently led me up the stairs, I followed, my feet acting almost entirely of their own free - will. I was still trying to figure out why that man had bowed his head to me. If he was my lord and master why would he? Shouldn't i have bowed to him like I did to Rodolphus this morning when he became my husband?

Rodolphus led me through the door and shut it softly behind him. He turned to face me and his hands trailed lightly up my ribs, settling just below my breasts. "Take off your dress right now!" He ordered. Silently I obeyed him, slipping the silky material from my shoulders and allowing it to fall to my feet. I stood before him wearing only my silken bra and knickers. On my leg there was my garter. He stood back to look at me, his eyes taking in every inch of my skin.

My heart thudded beneath my breasts and my breath quickened. I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. I was his wife and this was his right. "Remove the rest of your clothes this instant!" He barked at me and I quickly complied, let my bra fall to the floor and stepping out of my knickers. I went to remove the garter but he shook his head and so I left it.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them at my sides as he threw me down onto the bed. His fingers were digging into my arms but I was afraid to say so. His rough calloused hands began roaming my flesh and I my body began to betray me. He nibbled at my nipples and I cried out. He slapped me and told me to shut up so I bit the inside of my cheek and remained silent even when he started biting them hard enough to make my eyes water.

He slapped me between the legs and pressed his mouth to mine. I felt my body responding beneath his hands and took a deep breath before atempting to push him away.

"No!" I gasped but he carried on defiling my body. His hands were everywhere and I wanted to scream yet i kept my silence.

He was suddenly on top of me, forcing my legs apart and I let out a small whimper of fear. I knew how this was supposed to go, I'd dreamt of it for years but this was all wrong. He began to move in and out and I sqeezed my eyes shut tight. "Think of the man in the church!" I told myself. His image appeared suddennly behind my eyes and i clung to it, desperate to deny what was going on in the physical world. His hands grabbed my slender rib cage and I imaged the man at the church doing this.

His hands would be soft and caring and he would care for me, he would never treat me like this.

"Melody! Oh my Melody!" Rodolphus cired out above me and my eyes flew open in alarm. Was there someone else here to witness this humilation? I scanned the room as best as I could without looking up at him. There was no one there. Then it struck me. He imaged someone else when he did this. He saw the girl he truly loved and I saw a man I liked but did not know.

What a happy couple we were going to make.


	6. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. **

**Please read and review so I can improve :D**

**

* * *

**

**_The Choice_**

The sun rose and warmed my face on my sodden pillow. I hadn't slept at all that night and my eyes were sore from crying. He had hurt me both physically and mentally. It hurt me to know he was just as unhappy in this marriage as I was.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind me. One wall was just a mirror and I gazed into the mirror, looking at my naked body. My ribs were all bruised and there were bruises all around my nipples. My thighs were bruised and there were even a few cuts there. I felt the tears form in my eyes but I blinked them away furiously. I let him do this.

I turned from the mirror and walked back into the bedroom, reaching for my suitcase and removing my black dress robes. I dressed silently and then I brushed my hair out. It fell in lose waves around my shoulders and my eyes were dark and mysterious. I smiled gratefully at my reflection. There were no outward signs now of my ordeal.

Rodolphus stirred in his sleep and I turned to look at him. In his sleep he looked so peaceful and beautiful in a strange way. I could almost forgive him for what he did. Almost. I reached into my make up bag and put on my red lipstick and black eyeliner, suddenly feeling more human. I drifted towards the door, pausing uncertainly before I opened it.

"Where do you think you're going wife?" He yelled from the bed and I turned around slowly. My heart sinking in despair. I could feel the fear in my throat as I turned to look at him. He looked me over and nodded his head.

"You look nice enough. Get me my robes and my shoes. We're going on a little trip. It's time you learned your new role." His voice was calm and menacing and it made me shiver. I scrambled around the room, looking for his robes and his shoes. I presented them to him and he snatched them from me.

He dressed quickly and then he threw a glance at me, "Behave!" He commanded. I nodded silently and he smiled at me. It was a cruel smile that I knew I'd see often in the future.

"Do what I do, say "Knockturn Alley" when you step into the flames." I nodded again. I felt good about this. Maybe we were going to see the man from my wedding, my master. The thought made me dizzy. I didn't believe in love at first sight but I certainly believed in attraction at first sight and I was deeply attracted to this mysterious man.

My heart thudded as I steped into the green fire. Now was my chance to escape. I could go home and plead with my sisters to hide me from my parents and from Rodolphus. I could leave him now.

"Knockturn Alley" My voice shook as I said it. I had to meet this man, I couldn't explain the need in me to meet him but I felt as though when I did finally meet him my world would be a better and happier place. The flames enveloped me and I left the honeymoon suite of my nightmares.


	7. Lord Voldermort

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. **

**Please read and review so I can improve :D**

**

* * *

**

**_Lord Voldermort _**

I was greeted by my husband as I stepped from the flames and into Borgin and Burkes store. I had only been here a few times in my life but this was definately one of my least favourite shops. It was such an evil place and I wondered what sort of person would want to hold a meeting here. Rodolphus took my hand and pulled me away from the fire. More people stepped out and they looked at me as though I had two heads. I wanted to yell at them but I didn't. I had to see the man again.

Rodolphus led me down a staircase and down into a cellar. When I stepped through the door I was overjoyed. Every inch of the room was covered in Slytherin colours, my colours. I shook off Rodolphus's hand and I wondered into the centre of the room and flopped down on a green armchair. It looked a little like my old common room when I was at school. The only real difference was the raised platform that ran against the far wall. It was clearly set up for someone to stand on.

I stood up and made my way towards the stage. I wanted to be close. I _needed _to be close.

"My dear Bellatrix, where are you going in such a hurry? Don't you want to have a little chat?" I spun on my heel to find the voice. I knew it was him. It had to be. My eyes scanned the room and finally located the speaker. My heart sunk like a stone. Malfoy. I hated him and now he wanted to talk.

"What is it?" I asked my voice betrayed my bitter disapointment that he was not who I wanted him to be. He looked faintly amused at the way I adressed him and this annoyed me. Everything about Malfoy irriated me.

"I was going to ask your mother for permission to marry one of your sisters. Do you think she would agree?" He asked me. His voice was perfectly natural and yet I could see he was serious and he was afraid. Of me? Surely not. Of my mother? Most definately.

"Which sister? Narcissa or Andromeda?"

"Andromeda," He said and I glared at him, "my father will never agree. My mother will. Ask her and then ask Andromeda but don't ask her infront of my mother. Ask her when she is on her own. If she says no listen. Don't marry her unless it is her will." I told him. My meager attempt to protect my sister was to warn this man that no means no. My husband proved last night that no means nothing.

"Thank you Bellatrix. I will always remain in your debt." His voice was smooth and silky and I knew I had to ask him the one question that was burning on the tip of my tounge.

"Who is Melody?" He froze. I asked again and he looked at me sadly.

"She is a filthy mud-blood that your husband loved. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He was going to elope with her. Then he was told he was to marry you. He said no and his father used legimency to find out why. Melody died soon after." I let out a gasp and then a sob. No wonder he hated me. I had inadvertly caused the death of his love, even if she was a mud-blood. "I am so sorry Bella," Lucius said and I looked straight into his eyes. I saw pity there and it burned my soul.

"Thank you for telling me," I said and then I walked away, I continued my progression towards the stage. An icy hand closed around my wrist and I turned to slap my husband for attempting to control me. I swung my arm but when I saw his face my arm dropped instantly.

"What is your name?" I asked the man that had filled my head since I had first seen it.

"Tom Marvollo Riddle, but you can call me Lord Voldermort for now my sweet Bellatrix."


	8. Death Eater

_**Ok so I finally decided to update, updates may be a little slow over the next few weeks because I have prelims :( But as soon as they are over I'll get this finished xD  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters etc they belong to J.K Rowling xD. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Death Eater_**

"You should not address a married woman in that way," I gasped, my voice so breathless that it cancelled out the meaning of my words. He moved his hand from my wrist and slipped it to my waist. I could feel his icy skin through my robes and I shivered.

"Bellatrix, yesterday I saw you marry a man you did not love and who could not love you. I can guess what he did to you after the wedding, your pain is written in your face and I heard what you said to Lucius. No means no. You practically begged him to listen to you, I don't need to be a genius to figure out that Rodolphus hurt you last night." He brought his other hand to my face, gently tracing one finger down my cheek and I felt myself begin to tremble.

"Rodolphus did not hurt me last night my Lord, I fear you are mistaken. You are right however, I do not love my husband at this moment but I feel certain that love and affection shall come later." I lied to him. My voice was smooth and I maintained eye contact whilst I spoke, desperate that he should believe me. I was not going to be labelled a failure as a wife.

He took his hand off my waist and began to trace the bruises across my shoulders even though they were covered. He knew I was lying and his touch made me feel crazy inside yet I held his gaze. "Please, don't." I whispered and he let me go.

He turned away from me and my husband appeared at my side as if he had waited merely a few feet behind my Lord and had come to take his place. He slipped his arm around my waist and I allowed him to draw me close to him simply because I knew my Lord would be watching.

"What did the Dark Lord want from you my sweet?" Rodolphus whispered in my ear.

"He wanted to know if you hurt me last night and I lied and said you hadn't. He said we didn't love each other and I confirmed that one Roddy because at this moment in time I hate you more than anyone else in the world right now." I smiled as I spoke, determined that should my Lord look at us he would see us happy. He would not see that I had failed.

"Lovely, be careful what you say to him though darling, I think that you would find it awful if he knew the truth." Rod's voice was icy but his features were warm. An amazing contrast but then again I suppose I did the same when I spoke to him before.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" I froze at the sound of my name and I turned to see who had called me. My Lord stood on the stage, beckoning me forward. Rod gave me a nudge and I slowly began to walk forward, feeling slightly bewildered. I stood before my Lord at the edge of the stage and he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

His icy fingers closed like an iron vice around my pale ivor coloured wrist and then he drew his wand out and placed it upon my arm. He said a low incantation and then my world exploded into pain. Surely he had not used the cruciatus curse on me because I lied?

His voice penetrated my haze and I focused upon it, clinging to it like a someone who was drowning, "From now on Bellatrix Lestrange is mine. She is my servant and she shall do what I tell her too and only what I tell her to." I saw his eyes flick to Rod and then back to me. He drew me close to him and held me to him for long enough to whisper in my ear, "congratulations Bella, you are now a Death Eater,"


End file.
